Alex Russo, Wizard of the Year
by writerchic16
Summary: Alex questions if she really deserves to be Wizard of the Year. Justin questions everything.


**Alex Russo, Wizard of the Year**

Summary: Alex questions if she really deserves to be Wizard of the Year. Justin questions everything.

A/N: I know, it's been about two months since I posted anything, specifically 'Russos vs. Wizards.' Unfortunately for anyone who was reading that, I've started working on a novel, so other writing projects have been put on hold. But I was inspired when I saw the episode 'Wizard of the Year,' and had to at least write this one-shot.

* * *

><p>A week after the disastrous banquet, Alex still refused to think about Mason. She didn't want to replay the horrifying way he'd attacked Chase, without even asking her what was going on. The way he'd jumped on the table in wolf form had to be one of the most humiliating experiences of her life. And it made her realize that the boy she dated for over a year never really trusted her.<p>

Of course, she'd always known he was a jealous person, especially so after he ate her ex-boyfriend. But they'd been on a break then, supposed to be getting over each other. Mason had just been so upset over losing her that he'd snapped. Sure, eating someone was a big deal, but she understood.

However, she could _not_ understand his reaction to her brief friendship with Chase. _All_ it had been was friendship. While it was obvious that Chase felt differently, and of course the beast tamer was attractive, she'd never even thought of leaving her boyfriend for him. How could Mason still doubt her loyalty when she assured him he didn't have to worry?

They'd been together for a whole year. He should have more faith in her. Alex would never be able to stay with someone who didn't believe that she could be trusted.

She'd gotten about that far in her thinking before she stubbornly decided not to become obsessed with her break up. Emotionally, she wasn't ready to have a long, rational conversation with Mason about their relationship. She needed some time to herself.

For the past few days, when she got home from school, she'd been getting lost in her magazines, watching mindless television, even painting. Picking up a paintbrush for the first time in months made her realize how dependent she'd been on Mason. She'd been ignoring the hobbies she used to love, like art or practical jokes, just so she could spend every waking moment with her boyfriend.

Even the wizard competition had become all about him. What if she and Mason didn't get back together? Would she still want her powers? She'd been quick to give up when Max took the lead.

As she casually sketched the outline of her next painting in her drawing notebook, Alex's eyes widened, her pencil still in her hand. _Did_ she want her powers? Of course she wasn't so far behind Max anymore, which made winning _much_ more likely, but now she could choose to drop out if she wanted. She'd been so heartbroken, she completely forgot that another major aspect of her life suddenly changed along with it.

And maybe there was her answer...

Too overwhelmed to deal with such a complex problem, Alex put down her pencil and walked over to her desk to get that week's issue of _Future Wizards_. Usually she preferred mortal magazines, but she'd heard that it featured an article on the Wizard of the Year, and unfortunately her "whirlwind romance" with Chase. Though she didn't want to deal with her ruined life, she wouldn't mind reading about it.

At least Alex thought she wouldn't. Then she saw the alarming editorial.

"_Justin_!"

Furious, Alex raced down the stairs to find her older brother on the terrace, calmly drinking a cup of tea and staring down at the street. He didn't acknowledge her as she stormed in."I knew you were _outraged_ over the award," she spat, pushing him back so he fell into one of the patio chairs, the article shoved in his expressionless face. "How could you turn against your own sister _in public_? _Again_?"

Justin glanced at the article and chuckled, which only incensed her fury. "I didn't write that."

"Oh, please. _Ryder Jones_? That's the fakest name I've ever heard," Alex retorted, pointing to the byline. "It's even the same initials. Reversed, I mean."

Rolling his eyes, Justin replied, "Well, I'm impressed you noticed, but no, I did not write that wonderful exposé. Believe it or not, other wizards feel the same way I do."

Alex frowned, still angered by the glaring title. "What It Means to be Wizard of the Year: The Alex Russo Controversy" stretched across the top. Below, the editorial took over the whole page, along with an enlarged picture of her confronting Chase and Mason at the ceremony. Just so she could argue with Justin about it, she sat down on the other chair and read the first few paragraphs.

_Last week, the wizard community was shocked when Alex Russo, 17, won the coveted Wizard of the Year award for saving the world from Gorog and his Dark Angels. She is the first wizard-in-training to do so._

_Known as a troublemaker at Wiztech, many students and their parents were amazed by the announcement. "She's...well, she's lazy, from what I remember," said Hugh Normous, 17, a former classmate. "She was a good friend to me, and I'm happy for her, but I'm surprised her older brother Justin isn't being honored instead. He was the best student in our class."_

"Yeah, like you didn't write that," Alex remarked, reading the quote aloud.

Justin shrugged. "I had nothing to do with it. You can call the editor."

"Maybe I will," Alex muttered. She continued scanning the rest of the article. It mostly consisted of quotes from wizards who knew or heard of her, and were also quick to mention her lacking work ethic. But what really bothered her was the section about her and Chase. Much to her annoyance, he was quoted in the article too. Though what he said could have been made up, she suspected that Chase really did talk to the reporter. He had an image to maintain, and the incident probably did require a little damage control.

_While Russo may not be the most deserving candidate, wizard celebrity gossip is focusing on her relationship with Chase Riprock, the famous teenage beast tamer. He was willing to comment._

"_I can't lie," Riprock confessed. "She's gorgeous, obviously. I'm definitely attracted to her."_

_When asked if he knew about her achievement beforehand, Riprock answered, "Well, yeah, everyone did. That's part of the attraction, I think – she's so beautiful, and an amazing person. Actually I told her that when I first met her. She'd won tickets to my latest battle, but I was the starstruck one." _

_Riprock is saddened by her rejection, but plans to revive their relationship in the future. "I'll ask her out eventually. When she seems ready."_

_Coincidentally, Russo is now back in her family wizard competition thanks to the very accomplishment that impressed Riprock. Previously, she had been so far behind that she might not have been able to catch up, due to failing a key test while her younger brother Max (featured in our third September 2010 issue) passed with flying colors. Did Riprock use his influence to rig the competition and win Alex Russo's heart? _

_Some prominent wizards are beginning to support this theory. If rumors persist, or proof surfaces, the Council may reconsider their decision to name Russo this year's winner. Naturally, this would also endanger her new place in her family's competition._

Feeling like she might burst into tears, Alex sat up straight on the patio chair, still tightly gripping the magazine in her hands. This was ridiculous! Even if she didn't deserve the award, _which she did_, how could Chase possibly have anything to do with it? "I-I don't understand..." she cried. "Chase is a _beast tamer_, how could he even..."

"He's a celebrity in the wizard world," Justin informed her, no emotion in his voice whatsoever. "Wizard celebrities generally have some pull with the Council, whether through connections or because they're somehow involved in politics. I'd imagine Chase could have easily manipulated the Wizard of the Year award by calling in a few favors."

"But why would he need to when I _deserved_..."

Justin scoffed. "Right. A wizard-in-training who only had to take a day out of her life to retrieve the Moral Compass. Don't you get it, Alex? There are wizards, even wizards-in-training like _me_, who work their whole lives, hoping maybe one day the Council will recognize their efforts. Do you even know what the other nominees _did_?"

"Well, no..." Alex quietly confessed. "'Saving the world' kind of beats everything else, doesn't it?"

Too exasperated to explain it himself, he reached over to tap the magazine, his finger on the editorial's sidebar. It was a list of the nominees and their achievements. "Read."

Alex rolled her eyes in annoyance, but did as she was told. Her goal had been to look at the list, then react like the others weren't even in the same league as her. But instead, she gasped. She only read the actions themselves since she didn't recognize any names.

_Opened center for wayward wizards-in-training_

_Created an organization to help new ex-wizards_

_Slayed a dragon that had been sent to attack Council headquarters_

_Significantly improved wizard-monster relations_

_Prevented a vampire revolution _

"Oh," Alex whispered, so disgusted with herself she felt she might hurl. At the banquet, even before all the chaos started, she'd noticed many of those in attendance glaring at her when they thought she wasn't looking. She'd just assumed they were jealous, that she'd already won such a high honor at such a young age. But she must have mistaken their anger for envy. She managed to glare at her older brother. Strangely enough, Justin wasn't _as_ smug as she'd expected. Still, with tears in her eyes, Alex snapped, "You must be loving this. Your annoying little sister is finally realizing that she never really earned anything in her life."

Justin shrugged. "I wouldn't say that..."

"I meant _except_ for my bad grades," Alex interrupted, hoping to beat him to the punchline.

"Yeah, true." He wasn't really sarcastic, just agreeing with her. "It's just...okay, here's the thing. It's no secret I feel you get everything you want when you don't even try."

"Well _duh_..."

To her surprise, Justin chuckled. "Wait, listen. You _never_ try your best, yet your life just...works itself out. And ever since what happened at the banquet, I'm starting to think maybe you have the right idea. Here I am, working my butt off, and...look where that's got me." Encouraged by the shock on her face, he continued, "Actually, it's funny, I've been remembering what my thought processes were like right after you merged me with my college double. Remember? Success didn't matter to me at all. It was really kind of nice, the best I've felt in years."

Totally confused by her brother's odd behavior, Alex guessed, "So...what? You want me to turn you all delinquent hippie again?"

"Nah. I meant maybe thinking that way on my own, you know? It does make sense," Justin explained. "If I'm not so concerned with _actual_ success, I can put more energy into what it takes to achieve that. Like teaching my class _so_ they'll be better wizards. Not just so I'll get back in the competition."

Considering his choice of words, Alex had to laugh. "It's called being selfless, Justin." She grinned when he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't give me that. _I_ may be self-involved, but at least I don't do good deeds _only_ because I'll look better." Then she added, "That's probably why your life is so messed up. Well, partly, at least. You care _way_ too much about what other people think of you."

Taking in her argument for a second, Justin shrugged, then pointed to the article again."So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Alex confessed. Her instinct was to ignore it all, and maybe the situation would just fade away. But even she could tell that wouldn't be right.

Justin frowned sympathetically. "We could approach the Wizard Council."

"We? Oh I get it, you just want a chance to apologize for the hologram."

"Sure, there's that. But I also want to help my sister," Justin assured her. At her doubtful look, he sighed. "We can just talk to Chase if you want. Maybe the article is wrong, and he didn't interfere. Wizard tabloids are always stirring up gossip."

Though confronting Chase seemed like the less painful option, Alex glanced at the list of achievements again, and shook her head. "No. We'll go to the Council. Either way, I don't deserve this award."

* * *

><p>An hour later, after making a few calls, Alex and Justin found themselves sitting in Professor Crumbs' office. They'd attempted to set up a meeting with the Council first, but the Wizard of the Year committee directed them to the old wizard, claiming that he was in charge of all related inquiries. Alex didn't get this, but Justin informed her that most wizards-in-training with complaints were sent to Professor Crumbs, since they would know him from Wiztech. Similarly, the Council didn't want to deal with whiny teenagers. The professor had much more experience in resolving conflicts, or at least making sure young wizards didn't bother the Council again.<p>

Sitting in a comfortable guest chair, Alex couldn't help shaking from nerves. Though she felt like she was doing the right thing, she kept imagining ways that challenging the award could backfire, and she'd end up in even more trouble. But she just _knew_ that there was something off about this whole situation. While she didn't plan to outright accuse the selection committee of unfairly favoring her, she wanted to have a nice, calm discussion about the process, during which she could figure out what went wrong.

Prior to the meeting, she'd told Justin her tactic to make sure he didn't ruin it. He'd benefit from being silent anyway, and only speaking when she needed back up. Sure, Justin wasn't happy about that, but given his current introspective state of mind, he compromised – he would stay quiet unless he _needed_ to interject.

Alex was willing to bet that despite his new outlook on life, her brother would embarrass himself in less than a minute.

"Well, Alex," Professor Crumbs began, sitting across from them in his desk chair. "I must apologize for missing your Wizard of the Year ceremony. Generally I try to be there, but I had to be out of town on business that night."

Lowering her eyes, Alex began, "Uh, actually, Professor Crumbs, that's what Justin and I want to talk to you about. We, uh..._I_, was wondering...why... exactly, did the selection committee pick me?"

Justin smirked at her awkward delivery. Alex raised eyebrow in response – like he could do better?

Professor Crumbs nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see. You're starting to wonder if you are worthy of such an honor?"

"Well, not _really_," Alex lied. "I'm grateful for the award, and that I'm back in my family's wizard competition. But...I just want to know why. _Purely_ out of curiosity."

Thanks to the suspicious look on his face, Alex could tell the wise professor didn't believe her at all. However, he went along with her game anyway. "You _did_ save the world. Quite an achievement. And _very_ rare for a wizard at your age and skill level."

Bothered by his choice of words, Alex replied, "So, wait. You're saying 'overcoming the odds' is one of the requirements? Why..."

"Anyone can become a great wizard, with time and practice," Professor Crumbs explained. "The other nominees are great wizards, there's no denying that, and their impressive charity should be praised. But you, Alex...you showed sound judgment, quick thinking, as well as bravery at a time when all three were crucial. And at a time when others in your position may not have. _That_ is a Wizard of the Year."

While his compliments were extremely flattering, Alex still didn't feel any better. Glancing at her brother, she could see Justin squirming in his seat, just _dying_ to protest. Mostly so he wouldn't look bad, she argued for him. "Um...well, thank you Professor Crumbs, but I'm not sure I really did that much overall. Okay, yes, I rushed to rescue Justin once Rosie snapped me out of the Moral Compass' spell, and I guess I saved Tina when she was about to be destroyed, but Rosie was the one who got Justin to break from Gorog's control..."

"No, she wasn't."

Surprised, Alex and Professor Crumbs turned to Justin, who seemed very reluctant to continue. "When Rosie said she loved me, she...made me remember. Gorog's control was so strong at first, I forgot what that emotion even was. I said 'you _love_ me?' because I was confused. But in that second I remembered you, my family, and then your speech about me being a good wizard and where I belong suddenly had meaning." Slightly ashamed, he explained, "You _did_ save me, Alex. And I think that's why I opposed this award so much. What you did wasn't insignificant. It just...brought up all my weaknesses, my insecurities, my failures." He paused, tears threatening, but determined not to cry in front of the professor. "I try so hard, but I'm still not good enough."

Speechless, Alex didn't respond, just stared at her older brother with wide eyes. Of course, she knew she'd helped a little during the angel incident, and that the award made him _insanely_ jealous. But he actually _said_ that he was less than perfect, _and_ give her more credit than even she thought she deserved. Maybe this whole ordeal really had traumatized him.

Professor Crumbs must have been thinking similar thoughts, because even he looked startled. "Well, then," he began, while totally embarrassed Justin looked down at the floor. "Like I said before, anyone can be great with practice. Therefore, when making decisions such as this, the Council does tend to favor character and modesty over greatness. Now knowing how much you have been affected by recent events, I will request that you, Justin, be moved up a level in your family's competition."

Amazed Justin couldn't respond immediately, shocked by his good fortune. "Oh my gosh, really?" he blurted. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"That's great, Justin!" Alex then stood, happy with how the meeting had gone and ready to leave. "So I guess we better be going, thanks for everything Professor Crumbs..."

Standing as well, Professor Crumbs said, "It's always nice to chat with you both. Are you sure you don't have any more questions for me, Alex? I sensed you had a little more doubt about the award than you let on."

"Oh, that..." A little nervous, Alex answered, "Okay, I'm just going to ask. Did Chase have anything to do with me being Wizard of the Year? Tell me the truth."

Professor Crumbs hesitated for a brief second before replying, "Well yes, Chase Riprock did nominate you." Before she could look too crestfallen, he hastily added, "But he _only_ nominated you, I promise. Sure, there are rumors that wizards with connections try to fix the award. And he did attempt to strongarm a few committee members. However, I _assure_ you, wizards of authority have much more integrity than tabloids would like the public to believe. We gave the other nominees equal consideration, and you should not feel guilty, Miss Russo. You should be proud."

Her conscience finally clear, Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Professor Crumbs." Turning to leave, she realized her brother still hadn't moved. "Justin! We're leaving now."

"Oh, right." Startled Justin nearly fell out of the chair, stumbled to his feet, and went over to the door. "Good-bye, Professor. Thanks again."

Outside the office in the waiting area, Alex took out her wand. "Well, I guess you'll want to go home and tell _everyone_ the news."

"Yeah. You're not going too?"

"Not yet, I want to seeChase first. He needs to know I don't exactly _appreciate_ him trying to 'strongarm' committee members on my behalf." She paused. "Though I do kind of owe him a thank-you for the nomination. It's complicated."

"Want me to go with? You know, in case he makes trouble?"

"Nah, I'm good." She then hugged him, for the first time in a long while, and in that moment Alex felt like they'd been reunited after years apart. "Thanks, Justin."


End file.
